1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-conditioning device for a vehicle, which enables desired control of the temperature and the amount of the air discharged in relation to solar radiation in order to make the passengers more comfortable.
2. Description of the Related Art
An independent type air-conditioning apparatus has been known wherein separate temperature controllers are provided for both the driver's seat and the assistant driver's seat. This is called an "independent left/right control" type.
When the sun sits at one side of the vehicle in the direction of its movement, there is a difference in a thermal load not only between the driver's seat and the assistant driver's seat, but also between the right and left sides of the driver or assistant driver. This difference of the thermal load on one person makes him feel hot at only the side of his body facing the sun even with independent control of the temperature of the driver's seat and assistant driver's seat. Thus, ideal control of the temperature cannot be obtained.